A Touch Of Destiny
by grangersnape2493
Summary: SSHG fic. Two months detention with Snape each day. Extra classes with Snape, and being forced to live with him. How can anybody survive? How can Hermione survive? Will she find a way? Of course! She always does.


**Disclaimer**: This universe belong to J.K. Rowling and I don't intend to make any profit from it. Just to have fun!

The title is inspired from Pirates of the Caribbean. Is Tia Dalma's quote if you didn't figure it out yet.

**Losing Tempers **

"Miss Granger, can you please control your insufferable know-it-all self and try not to bore ourselves to death with your textbook explanations? Can you be for once in your life original?"

That was Severus Snape, Potions Master and most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, greasy git with a diploma. He was in full bastard mode and the seventh year Griffindors and Slytherins could see it very well. He never lost a chance to make Hermione Granger feel bad, small and stupid. It was his favorite sport to take off all light and self trust from her eyes. But today was worse than ever. During the double potions class he didn't stop criticizing her for the slightest error, or just for nothing, did he really need a reason?

"I'm sorry _SIR_, I'll try not to disturb you with my stupid know-it-all answers even if you will be talking all by yourself the whole hour. "

Hermione replied amazed by her daring. But she had to say something in return to all the insults and sarcastic comments she received. Somebody had to put him in his place though she very inwardly knew nobody could.

"Miss Granger I don't know what you are rambling about, but spare me with you useless comments!"

He threw back at her with a bored tone. Impertinent little girl, she didn't knew what she was getting herself in. Oh but he would enjoy it at full power. She won't know what hit her.

"Oh, give me a break, you very well know that nobody in this class but myself actually listens and understands what you say. They are all as you well remind them, a bunch of dunderheads, and so they will remain. And you can ask them for the next century all kinds of questions because they won't ever answer you. So, you can deal with my answers and actually have somebody giving you some intelligible answers, or you can continue being a bastard and mocking me all the time when you very well know that I'm the only one here that actually understands you and has a proper answer."

'Oh god, oh no! What have I done, what the hell is wrong with me today? I just want to ruin all my chances or passing this stupid subject?' Those words were dancing in her head, words of reason, but now, she was far beyond reason.

"Okay Miss Granger, I think this was enough. I will not accept such rude behaviour in my class. I think these poor ears, besides Potter and Weasley, have heard enough of you stupidity."

He said throwing a glance at Harry and Ron and then returning it at Hermione. Now he'll hit her, oh, and it will feel good, very good.

"100 points from Griffindor for pure impertinence, detention a whole month and you will now leave this room a-"

"But Professor" she interrupted looking terrified "the lesson! How will I be able to learn the potion and do my homework and learn it for my NEWT If I can't attend class! There's nobody here that can help me with the notes. They're not even capable to write their own thoughts!"

"I see that you keep being an insolent know-it-all Miss Granger. I will start thinking you like detention in my company, but that would require a visit at St Mungo's in the Mentaly Ill section. Now or your cute little speech o interruption you will have another month of detention with me, every day by the way. So I think that by the end of the year, you won't have a free afternoon. How incredibly satisfying isn't it?"

He answered mockingly with a silky tone that announced only danger. That should learn the little Miss-Perfect a lesson, and a well deserved one. She couldn't talk to him like that in front of his class and without and consequence.

On the other side of the table Hermione couldn't breath. Detention until the end of the year! And what will happen with her extra-study hours? How will she pass her NEWT's? How will she manage doing all the homework, and extra classes? Oh God, she wished the greasy git would leave forever the school and never return. She hated him, hated him more than Voldemort himself right now. All he did for 7 years was torture her, even more than Harry. What did she do to him? She always tried to be polite, and always did her best in her essays and tests. What was disturbing him so much at her? She stared for a moment in his deep, black eyes, seeing only loath in them, and then put her books and ingredients in the cauldron, taking the bag from her chair and speeded towards the door not looking back.

"And Miss Granger, I expect a 20 inches essay about the ingredients we will use in the potion we'll study today, it's effects and properties, and also in which circumstances we should use it and how. Good day Miss Granger. I'll wait for you tonight at 7 o'clock in my office. I don't know how long it will take so don't make any plans."

Hearing this Hermione turned around and watched him for a moment not believing her ears. Gosh, how she wished she could hex him, punch him, slap him, hurt him in any possible way. But all she did was throwing him a look full o hate and disgust and get out of the room slamming the door behind her.

**Author notes:** First, thank you all or reading this. Please review and tell me i I should continue with this story, i you like it. You can criticize all you want, I will take it as an advice. Also praise, I won't mind.:P Is my first fic so... don't be kind!! I know the first chapter is short, but, don't worry, the next ones will be long, veerry long (evil grin). Oh, and I know Hermione calling her classmates "dunderheads" isn't anything like her, but she was really pissed off, and let's admit it, they are a bunch of dunderheads.


End file.
